U.S. Pat. No. 8,498,087 discloses a connector of this kind in which a thermal protection circuit is mounted on a printed circuit board for connecting cable conductors to connector pins, the thermal protection circuit includes a temperature sensor (thermistor) and a power cutoff switch (FET), the cutoff switch is interposed in a board power supply path for conductively connecting a cable conductor for a power supply (VBUS) to the connector pin, and, when the temperature sensor detects a temperature higher than a predetermined temperature, the power (current) supply is cut off by the cutoff switch.